Hari Tersial Si Saori
by LittleSunion
Summary: Fic ini adalah tentang Saori terkena sial terus-menerus .


**Hari Tersial Si Saori**

**Disclamer : SS bukan punyaku .**

**Di fic ini , aku akan membuat Saori sial mulai dari bangun tidur .Muahahahahaahahhaha…

* * *

**

Pada suatu hari di Kuil Athena , terlihatlah si Saori baru saja bangun tidur . Saat Saori akan turun dari tempat tidurnya , kakinya masih menyangkut di selimutnya sehingga Saori jatuh terguling-guling . Lalu ia pun menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat giginya . Karena di pintu kamar mandi ada sedikit tanjakan , Saori pun terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya ." Akh…masih pagi saja sudah jatuh 2 kali ! " Kata Saori sambil marah-marah . Setelah dia sudah siap-siap , ia ingin pergi ke kuil Mu untuk memperbaiki Tongkatnya . Saat menenuruni tangga sampai setengah , tiba-tiba hak sepatu Saori putus dan Saori pun jatuh guling-guling sampai ke kuil papacy .

" WAAAAAA ! ATHENA-SAMAAAA " Shion menjerit sangat keras .Sangkin paniknya , Shion tak tahu sarus berbuat apa . Shion pun langsung menceburkan Athena di bathtub yang penuh dengan Betadine. (obat luka),dan langsung mengangkat Saori .

" Bagaimana ? Sudah baikan tidak ? " Tanya Shion .

" PERIH ! "Jerit Saori .

Karena Saori menjerit perih sambil lari-lari di satu lingkaran ,Shion langsung mengangkatnya dan menceburkan Saori di spa kuil papacy .

" Ngak perih lagi kan ? "Tanya Shion lagi

Saori tidak berkata apa-apa . Saori marah-marah pada Shion saat keluar dari kuil papacy sambil berjalan mundur . Gara-gara ia tidak melihat ada tangga , ia pun terjatuh sampai di taman Demon rose si Aphrodite yang penuh duri . Aphrodite mengira Saori adalah landak raksasa , Aphrodite pun menendang Saori keluar dari kuilnya .

Kali ini , Saori tidak jatuh guling-guling lagi . Sampai di kuil Camus , Camus melihat Saori yang penuh duri mawar . Camus pun mencabut duri-duri itu sambil membaca buku . Setelah mencabut duri-duri itu , Camus pun menceburkan Saori di bathtub penuh alcohol , dan memakai gayung menyiram saori berkali-kali . Setelah itu Camus membalut Saori dangan tisu toilet gara-gara tidak ada perban ." Sudah selesai . Sekarang udah boleh jalan . " Kata Camus .

" Makasih ya Camus … " Kata Saori .

" Iya…Iya… " Kata Camus sambil mendorong Athena keluar dari kuil Aquarius .

Athena pun menuruni tangga lagi ke kuil Shura . Saat Shura melihat Saori yang terbalut oleh tisu toilet ,Shura terkejut karena Ia mengira Saori itu mumi , Shura pun sembarangan Excalibur sangkin terkejutnya . Sampai-sampai patung Athena pun hancur ." SHURAAAAA ! "Jerit Saori karena semua balutannya koyak . Saori lari terbirit-birit keluar dari kuil Capricorn , dan langsung jatuh guling-guling ke kuil Sagittarius . Karena Aiolos sedang tidak ada , Saori langsung ke kuil Milo .

" Eh , Athena . Ngapain di sini ? " Tanya Milo .

" MILO ! Kenapa scorpion mu bertebaran di mana-mana ?"

" Oohh…Itu ? tadi aku ngak sengaja menghancurkan kandang mereka . Jadi mereka kabur deh .Athena juga tolong tangkapin dong ! "

" NGAKKK ! " Sambil manjat tiang .

" Ayo cepat turun ! Nanti kamu jatuh lho ! "

" Ngak sampai kamu menangkap mereka semua ! "

Setengah jam kemudian , Saori mulai capek di atas tiang melihat Milo menangkap scorpionnya terus . Akhirnya ia pun Ia berani turun dari tiang tersebut . Secara tidak sengaja , Saori menginjak salah satu scorpionnya .

" AAAAAA ! AIOLIAAAAA ! " jerit Milo .

Milo langsung menendang Saori sampai ke kuil Aiolia .(kok bisa ya ?)Saori membuat sebuah lobang bentuk manusia pas di depan Aiolia . Tanpa melihat apa yang terjatuh di depannya , Aiolia langsung menjerit "ADA METEOR JATUH ! ADA METEOR JATUH !"

_JPREEET…JPREEET…_Aiolia langsung memfoto-foto Saori yang dikira meteor oleh Aiolia .

" Woi ! Aku ini Athena ! Aku bukan meteor ! "Kata Saori yang kelihatan babak-belur .

" Yaaaah…! Kupikir meteor . Ngapain ke sini ? "

" Tadi aku ditendang sama si Milo sampai di sini "

Saat mereka sedang berbicara , ada penyusup tiba-tiba terbang dan masuk ke lubang yang dibuat oleh Saori tadi .

" HU HA HU HA HU HA ! PENYUSUP ! LIGHTNING PLASMA ! " Saori juga ikut terbang karena belum sempat menghindar .Saori pun terbang sampai ke kuil DM dan mendarat dengan mencium salah satu topeng DM .

"BLEEEAAAAHHHH…HOEKKK…HOEEEKKK".

" WOI ! JANGAN ! ITU TOPENG KE-100 KU ! "

" HOEEEKKKKKK…. (masih muntah)"

Sangkin marahnya DM , DM langsung menendang Saori keluar . " KELUAR KAU SAOS TIRAM ! MYOWAHAHAHAHAHA ! "

Saori pun langsung menuruni tangga , dan hak sepatunya patah lagi ! Dan hasilnya…Saori jatuh terguling-guling dan langsung pingsan .

" WAAAAAAA ! ATHENA-SAMA ! " Saga langsung menjerit hiteris melihat Saori penuh luka ." KANON ! ISI BATHTUB DENGAN BETADINE ! SAMPAI PENUH ! ".Kanon pun menuruti kakaknya . Saga menceburkan Athena ke bathtub itu . Saori langsung sadar dan menjerit-jerit .

" Kakak ngak berlebihan kan ? " Tanya Kanon

" Ummm ….sepertinya iya . SEKARANG CEPAR SEMBUR ATHENA DENGAN AIR !"Kanon langsung mengambil shower dan menembak Saori dengan air es .

" DINGIN ! "Kanon dan saga pun langsung sweatdrop .

" Kak ! Kita tendang keluar aja ya… "

" Kali ini aku setuju denganmu . "

Saga pun langsung melempar Saori seperti bola baseball sampai ke Aries .

" Eh…sampai juga di Aries…MU ! MU ! " setelah sekitar 1 menit memanggil Mu , Saori menemukan suatu surat yang berisi :

* * *

_**Untuk siapa saja yang membaca surat ini .**_

_**Aku , Aries Mu sedang berada di Jamir,  
Jika kamu adalah penyusup ,  
Aku ikut berduka cita ,  
Jika ada temanmu dibunuh ,  
Dan wajahnya ditempel di kuil si kepiting amit-amit itu…**_

_**Aries mu ^0^

* * *

**_

Setelah membaca surat itu , di mata Saori keluar api dan dan kepala Saori langsung meledak !(ini seperti di kebanyakan karton kalau sedang marah .) Saori langsung menjerit sangat keras , sampai –sampai hantu-hantu di kuil DM pada ketakutan semua .

* * *

**THE END**

**Thx for reading ^^~**

**Jika menurutmu terlalu sadis gapapa ya …**


End file.
